


Seedy Saviour

by OneOddKitteh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cutesy, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gabriel is seedy as all hell, Sam is suspicious, fem!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOddKitteh/pseuds/OneOddKitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is suspicious, and Gabriel saves his ass from being arrested</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seedy Saviour

**Author's Note:**

> Let's say this is an au in which the Winchester's faces aren't plastered all over the most wanted lists! Don't really know what happened here- very, very loosely based on the caravan scene in Paul. 
> 
> hope y'all enjoy!

“Can you provide your whereabouts from 5 o clock yesterday?” the FBI agent asked Sam seriously.

Well, shit. Sam knew it was about the hunt, although he was unsure why the FBI would be so interested in a mannequin going missing from an underwear store. (This particular ghost had been the most perverted fucker Sam had ever had the pleasure to send to the afterlife. Long story.)

“I was here all day,” he shrugged, hoping he could pull off the innocent look still.

From the look on the officer’s face he merely looked suspicious. Sometimes Sam hated being a ten foot tall freak. Sure, the dimples helped, but not when a six foot officer had to tilt his head to see them. There was an unexpected thump from the caravan as the officer asked for proof, and Sam ‘s head whipped back towards it, heart nearly stopping at who came to the door.

She was stunning, short as hell, and naked bar an oversized flannel shirt that he was reasonably sure was his. And he was 95% sure she hadn’t been in there a second ago.

“Hey Sammy,” a sleep-husky voice drawled. “Thought you promised to wake me up with some fun?”

It was the twinkle in the eye that did it, the mischievous glint that reminded him so much of a cute smile, endless frustration and disappointment when the guy turned out to be a dick three times over.

“Gabriel,” he blurted out, suspiciously confused at his apparent friend.

The officer looked at him sharply, and Sam was cursing everything at once. Why, how, _what was going on?_ Gabriel was meant to be dead, not standing half naked on his caravan doorstep. In a girl’s body.

“You are way too hungover,” Gabriel giggled at him flirtily. “Hi officer,” he added as an afterthought.

He- She?- made their way carefully down the steps, walking over to wrap their arms around Sam’s waist.

“What are you after?” they asked the now almost bemused fed. “Sammy here was with me _all_ day yesterday,” they said with a pointed wink. “And _all_ night.”

Sam wanted to sink into a hole and die. But hell, it was an alibi, and he forced on a smile.

“You’re a fucking bastard,” he muttered into Gabriel’s ear, hiding his anger with a little kiss to the blonde hair.

It smelled good, actually, a little like apples and cinnamon. That didn’t take anything away from the fact that _Gabriel_ was hugging him. A fucking dead guy. Girl. Angel.

“Can you verify this man’s whereabouts all yesterday?” the officer asked politely, as if Gabriel hadn’t already made it clear what Sam had supposedly doing.

“Oh yes,” came a smug rejoinder. “He was celebrating my 21st with me, weren’t you doll?”

Sam couldn’t help the roll of his eyes, just hoped it came across as fond boyfriend, rather than annoyed.

“Yeah, we were,” he said with a little smile. “Gabriel drank till she puked, and I cleaned up. Then we uh…” he looked down, hoped he was blushing a little. “We spent the day inside. Together.”  

Gabriel laughed, a feminine chuckle, and hugged Sam tighter to him- her, them. The officer smiled, tension easing. They’d passed, apparently. Sam held in the sigh of relief. That could wait until it wouldn’t be super suspicious.

“Alright, you guys have a nice day,” he said courteously.

It seemed that was all, and he left, moving on to the next caravan. Sam had yanked Gabriel inside before the guy had gone ten steps, closing the door as quietly behind them as he could.

“What the _fuck?”_ he said, staring at Gabriel with a mix of confusion, anger, and mild relief.

The angel grinned at him, opening his arms wide in a ‘tada’ motion.

“Honey, I’m home,” he beamed. “And I just saved your ass!” 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is oneoddkitteh, follow there for previews of new fics and for instant updates when i upload something new!


End file.
